Talk:Collector
Are the Collectors the new species featured in the new trailer? With the armored Varren? **those were robots (i think)it could be the green thing (that could be a female turian though)ralok 05:15, 24 May 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIyaDqCXRtw here at about 1:54 they show what I'm talking about, I'm not sure these are the same armored guys seen in the rest of the video, but they look like they are. 16:48, 25 May 2009 (UTC) The synthetic like creatures as you say are Loki Mechs, security droids it seems like, and so are the dog like robots. As for the green "thing" that's a Drell a new species we know next to nothing about except that Thane one of the new party members is a Drell, because of this i will remove the part about the "mysterious synthetic-like creatures in the Mass Effect 2 Pre-E3 video" being collectors as there is no reason for it to be in the article any more. --Leonick 10:08, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Collectors are revealed as the new enemies.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YE82DKgGJC0 Why remove insect-like, since the new trailer clearly shows them to be insect like? :I haven't seen the new trailer. I removed it because it was above the spoiler tag and didn't fit with the rest of the paragraph. Also, please sign your edits, with this: --~~~~. --Tullis 21:07, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Preservers I think i figured them out, there association with the reapers, and a possible relation with the rachni. They are attempting to collect all life in the universe catalogue it and study it to and help it survive the purge the reapers will bring. Or perhaps they want to reclaim the keepers as a sort of lost hive. Could these things be what drove the rachni crazy and made them warlike, perhaps they wanted to stall the reapers make the galaxy less appealing. Perhaps reduce populations to levels that wouldnt be interesting to the reapers. ralok 21:59, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. The link between the Collectors and the Reapers was in fact stated quite clearly, beyond any shadow of a doubt, some time ago. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YE82DKgGJC0 However, I highly doubt that the rachni are in any way associated. The comments made by the racnhi about "a tone from space" which forced the rachni to "resonate with its own sour yellow note" strongly implies Reaper indoctrination, not Collecters and their little capture-bug guys. So I highly doubt the Reapers used the Collecters against the rachni. It seems so far like the Reaper-Collective link is much more recent, likely coming about as a result of the failure of Sovereign, Saren and the geth to accomplish the required objectives. On a lighter note though, good job figuring out a link that had already been made public some time ago! :P SpartHawg948 22:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC) you are an idiot, thats not debatable you simply are nothing about what i said indicated any sort of speculation on the possibility of a link, everything i wrote was purely speculation on the nature of the link. i am speculating on what the relation beetween the two species is, I doubt very much they are allies the collectors seem to use bio-tech more than actual machines. and how is that a strong indication of indoctrination, since when was indoctrination described as yellow its a weak implication. All they say is that its a sour yellow note and that its a tone. When is indoctrination described as yellow and musical. At least the collectors use the color yellow maybe htats what they were reffering to a soured insect race. at least you did that little tongue face thing that was redeeming on your part, dont worry about my aggression I am just horribly sick today and i aint in the mood to deal with people, i dont want to discuss the nature of my illness, but something came out of my body looking like collector-tech. ralok 00:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I beg to differ on the I am an idiot and that isn't debatable part (at least I managed to figure out punctuation and capitalization). If you would follow the link I provided you will see conclusive proof that the Collecters are working with the Reapers. It isn't stated that they are allies, nor did I state anything of the sort. It would seem that the Collecters are merely the latest pawns of the Reapers. This is proven, it is not a theory, speculation, or possibility, as it has been explicitly stated for some time now. Now, as far as the rachni, again, the queen states that her people were influenced by a sour tone from space. You have to remember that the rachni do not speak literally but use metaphors and allegory when they communicate. So, while it is not conclusively stated that the Reapers influenced the rachni, there is more evidence to support that theory than to support the idea of Collector influence of the rachni (there being of course no evidence for that, and no, the color yellow doesn't count). Also, saying that I shouldn't worry about your boorish behavior and saying it's ok because you are ill are no excuse for some of the behavior exhibited here. SpartHawg948 01:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) yes i am a poor typist, it is never said that the collectors are pawns of the reapers EVER they say that the problem with hte galaxy has something to do with both groups. They say they are possibly using reaper tech. Also the collector leader has psychic abilities. ralok 18:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :*Ahem* I said, and this is a direct quote- "It would seem that the Collectors are merely the latest pawns of the Reapers." (emphasis added) I never said that they stated in the video that the Collectors were pawns of the Reapers, merely that, given the Reapers MO, this would seem the most likely arrangement. They point out that the only logical way the Collectors could have amassed the high-tech items they possess is through aid from the Reapers. This is quite different from saying they are "possibly using reaper tech". And finally, nowhere is it stated that the Collector leader has psychic powers. For all we know the leader's "possession" ability is some function of the Collector hive mind, possibly acting in concert with biotic abilities, which the "possessed" Collector was shown using. This is, of course, more plausible than psychic powers, which to this point have not made an appearance in the series. SpartHawg948 21:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Could I just pop in? Could you tell me where you got the "sour tone from space" thing? I don't doubt it is somewhere around here but I would like to know where it's from, I find it very interesting as I would certainly interpret that as indoctrination.-- 22:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) the rachni queen said it i think, i will try to find a video link. ralok 23:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AN8k0iN0Mow listening to it now it sounds like hse is reffering ot the extinction of her race, the silencing of voices and the others crying out sounds more like they are mourning hte lose of their fellows rather than talking about something takeing over there minds. ralok 23:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) That still does not explain the tone from space; anyways she says that the tone from space caused them to be hushed and to cry out, not the extiction. Listen to where and when she says the words, don't just focus on the fact that she said them.-- 23:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :she says when describing the war a tone from space (krogan?) hushed one voice after another (queen deaths?) and forced singers to resonate with a sour yellow note (this caused the others to cry?) she isnt saying what caused the war, she is sayign what she felt from the war. This is horribly complicated it could mean anything. ralok 00:59, November 15, 2009 (UTC) regardless of anything I am about to say below I believe you are right in that it is horribly complicated and could mean anything but I would still like to make the following points. The rachni use the terms singing, music, tones to represent communication. Indoctrination is a form of communication while the krogan are not. They "heard discordence" to quote the video. The tone was the cause of the war not the description of it, she says a tone from space caused their voices to be silenced. The rest of it is a description of the events the tone triggered, not necessarily the war. I also doubt that the rachni are even capable of crying or anything like it, of course they can feel sad, but when sad they do not cry out. screams and crying are all things humanoid species do when in pain and a bizarre species like the rachni would not associate sound with pain like we do.-- 02:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Well i think that the collectors are just as likely a candidate for the corruption of the rachni, they have quasi psychic abilities just like the rachni. ralok 05:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, here's my take on it- The sour note which caused the rachni to "resonate with its own sour yellow note" is Sovereign using it's indoctrination. A sour note from space... hmmm. Now we know Sovereign dwells in space, so that explains the "from space" part, and the tone is explained by the fact that the rachni phrase everything in terms of music. If this tone is Reaper indoctrination, the "resonate with its own sour yellow note" part becomes pretty obvious. Silencing voices- that bit would refer to the fact that the free will of the rachni queens is silenced as they succumb to the indoctrination. Indoctrination forces the target to comply w/ Sovereign and it's wishes, or as a musically oriented species might phrase it, force them to resonate on the same note. And as for the note being sour, we know, thanks to the captured salarians from Virmire, succumbing to indoctrination against one's free will is extremely unpleasant. Pretty straightforward. Much more likely (at least at the moment) than the supposed psychic manipulations of the Collectors, especially in light of the fact that, while we know for a fact the Reapers were around and capable of indoctrination at the time, there is no evidence the Collectors were active on a galaxy-wide scale, and there is in fact evidence to contradict it, as prior to ME2 the Collectors stuck to their own space, save for occasional small trips to Omega (refer to Mass Effect:Ascension). And again, as I stated last time, there is no proof that the Collectors have any "psychic" powers, or that their abilities can be applied to members of other races. For all we know the leader's "possession" ability is some function of the Collector hive mind, possibly acting in concert with biotic abilities, which the "possessed" Collector was shown using. This is, of course, more plausible than psychic powers, which to this point have not made an appearance in the series. SpartHawg948 06:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) what do you mean psychic powers havent appeared, the word psychic means to control with the mind, in that sense biotic abilities are a form of psychic. Anyways liara sucks sucks info out of your head and the rachni queen takes control a mostly dead asari, thats psychic though. Although I do not share your opinions i feel that this conversation is to entrentched in opinion for anything productive to happen, now back to the subject of hte collectors possibly wishing to preserve life in the galaxy. ralok 07:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Christ. Firstly ralok, read the CODEX, if you want to get really technical about the background and science behind biotic abilities you'll find that biotics are controlled by Element-zero nodes in the NERVOUS SYSTEM. The brain controls the nervous system, but that doesn't mean the brain itself controls the powers, it does so THROUGH the nervous system. 'Psychic' powers in the true sense of the word (NOT the fantasy or pop-culture) is an extension of the individual's conscious ability, they do not manifest in the physical world, everything psychic powers do only happen inside the indvidual's head. Biotic powers are not psychic, they are TELEKINETIC. There is a difference. The Rachni Queen's ability to control the Asari commando, and communicate with its hive are TELEPATHIC. The Asari can do their mind-melding because of their species' biology which can adapt and attune its own nervous sytem to that of any other species. Which is the basis of their reproduction - takin the wisdom, thinking, and emotions of another race in order to further the understanding of the Asari. Whilst certainly a possible theory, we don't know anything APART from the fact that the Reapers and Collectors are linked somehow. You however seem so damn certain of your speculation that you've brought the rachni into it on the basis that they are insectoid just like the Collector's. Phylarion 11:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :*Also, gotta say, nice job with the technical details, Phylaraion. I'd honestly forgotten most of that stuff myself. I am a big fan of specificity, and you certainly delivered it! :) SpartHawg948 11:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Fair enough ralok, although I do note that you entirely bypassed my take on the rachi, but you are correct that we appear to be at an impasse on the so-called psychic issue, which again, could very well simply be a function of the Collector hive mind. As for the theory that the Collectors wish to preserve life in the galaxy I'm rather skeptical at the moment. The evidence just doesn't seem to support it. The move against human colonies is the only concerted move against a species they have made, up to this point it was random demands that have nothing to do with maintaining a sustainable population of any species (referring to their desire to have 24 left-handed salarians, 16 pairs of batarian twins, 24 "pure" quarians, etc... with no specification as to gender or any other factor towards sustaining and growing a population). This and the fact that they appear to have some sort of mutual relationship with the Reapers (the exact nature of which is yet unknown) lead me to doubt this theory. Now, further information may come to light that vindicates your idea, and on that hypothetical day I will concede, but for now I must disagree. SpartHawg948 11:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) You didnt have to attempt to hurt my feelings phylarion. OK i beleive hte collectors are trying to preserve specific segments of each population so they couldeffectively restore the cultures of these people. And thats why i beleive that they are takeing entiree human populations, they arent killing people they are incapacitating them. So they are either saving them, experimenting on them, or going to boil them alive like lobsters and proceed to eat them. I am sure you can thing of other things they want to do with a whole bunch of humans i could to but those are the immediate things that come to mind ralok 23:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Really? Wow! I just have to say, it's mighty ironic that the person who earlier told someone else on this very page "you are an idiot, thats not debatable you simply are" is now complaining about hurt feelings. I mean, unlike the comment I just quoted, Phylarion wasn't directing anything insulting at you personally (Phylarion seems to be a big enough individual to not need personal attacks) but was rather expressing exasperation at some of your comments. You can't really play the victim card unless A) you've actually been attacked; and B) you haven't yourself just personally attacked someone else. SpartHawg948 01:25, November 16, 2009 (UTC) You people could debate what the collectors are doing with their captives until you get carpal tunnel from typing too much, best just to wait until ME2 comes out and see firsthand.-- 23:30, November 15, 2009 (UTC) : wheres the fun in just sitting around waiting. ralok 23:59, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Just saying, you should probably just find something better to talk about because in the course of the debates too many people will get angry and to many people will come off as idiots to too many people. Not worth the effects of it when nobody can possibly have a good, well supported theory this soon; unless you like arguing then this is the perfect opportunity for it.-- 01:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ralok, you've got interesting ideas and it would be wrong to say you're not excited about the game nor anticipating what is probably going to be one of the most interesting plot-points or even twists in this game, I feel the same way, but it's not a smart idea to confuse 'speculation' (the Preservation theory I shall call it) with what is fairly heavily implied (the Rachni and their sour yellow tone) and what is established fact (the Collector's-Reaper link, which as of yet we know very little about. It's not worth calling someone an idiot just because they disagree with your speculation and have a lot more factual and established ammunition to throw back at you. Phylarion 08:58, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Where is it cited that the Collectors possess a single leader across their entire species and that he is his own character? The trailer seemed to imply far more that it was only squads that were controlled by a single leader.--TheWilsonator 09:24, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I strongly disagree, in the trailer Casey Hudson says "They're controlled by a single leader that it has the ability to possess them at any time". This combined with his very unique appearence and location, in an apparent control room of sorts, suggests there is a single Collector 'queen' or whatever that can inhabit the body of any individual collector at any time. Nothing about that quote implies there are multiple leaders that can possess, especially since Hudson said "single" leader. JakePT 13:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::That was my take on it as well, that there was a single leader of the entire species. The statement about a single leader does very strongly imply one overall leader. I mean, what's the point of having a squad leader able to possess others in their squad? Just kill the squad leader first. But if it's an actual Collector Leader, hanging out who knows where who can actually do the possessing, that makes for a much bigger challenge. SpartHawg948 19:19, November 21, 2009 (UTC) God, people just shut up and wait until ME2 comes out, then this question along with others will be answered. 05:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Gotta love it... This conversation was over and done with for a week, then someone else comes along and tells us to get over it... I thought we did that already! A week ago! :P SpartHawg948 09:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) There's a strong resemblance... ...in the general shape of the the leader of the Collectors and the leader/queen/grand poobah of the invading aliens from the movie Independance Day. :D Awesome. Not trying to draw any fan-wank speculations of a connection, just making the observation. 03:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) : There wasnt any leader alien in independence day.ralok 16:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Biology section? What's the source for that section? It all looks like it was made up to me, like conclusions someone made from watching the Enemies teaser. If it was made up, should it be removed? 20:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :The source is largely the Enemies of Mass Effect teaser you mentioned. Pretty much all of it is based on easily demonstrable facts taken from the trailer. It's not a perfect source/system, but it is not "made up" (as it is sourced and verifiable) and it should suffice till better material becomes available. SpartHawg948 00:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC)